Lost Love
by HisDarkGoddess
Summary: Naruto must save someone he loves. Even though they may not return the feelings. Will he make it in time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second story. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

**Chapter One**

Naruto was never liked when he was growing up, everyone always found a reason to hate him. So that would explain why he left when he was 18 years old. He left everything, his house, his pets and the woman he loved that didn't even realize he existed. Ino Yamanaka was the most amazing ninja in his old village, when they were younger Naruto wanted nothing to do with her but as the got older he realized that Ino was the woman he wanted to marry not that she would ever know. She was the other reason he left. Ino was with Sasuke and every time he saw them together he wanted to puke. 'She is to good for him'

He told Ino he would come see her on her birthday. He almost didn't make it, he had so much work to do but he did it as fast as he could so he could go see Ino. When he arrived at Kohona his heart jumped into his throat the building were crumbling and there was fire everywhere. Naruto panicked and started to look for Ino the past two years Naruto hadn't had contact with anyone from Kohona the last letter he got was from Ino telling him to come see heron her 20th birthday or she was going to hunt him down and drag him back home by his blonde spiky hair. Naruto smiled as he though about hat letter. She had seemed sort of weird in the letter but oh well all that mattered now was finding her and making sure she was ok.

Ino was perfectly ok. She was standing outside the destroyed hokage tower. Her Beautiful blonde hair was streaked with blood and dirt. Her flawless face was bleeding from various places, her perfect blue eyes were empty and emotionless almost exactly like Sasuke 's were when Naruto left. Speaking of Sasuke he stood up slowly trying not to fall over the whole left side of his body was crushed. "you know kohona will never forgive you if I die!" Ino laughed "yeah right Sasuke this village has been through hell in back with you as the hokage. First Orochimaru almost killed all the females in the village then Itachi should I go on?" Sasuke Coughed spitting out blood "no you shouldn't but what the hell are you doing Ino? I thought you loved me?" Ino put her hands on her hips "love doesn't exist Sasuke at least not for me. The only person I ever loved left me and moved because this village did nothing but tease him and secretly wish he was dead. Naruto was my world and this piece of shit village took him away from me and now I will most likely never see him again so this village will pay for taking him way!"

Naruto looked around the village carefully helping all the villagers he could most of them didn't know what happened and others were to scared to tell him. Naruto growled getting slightly frustrated "where the hell is she!" he yelled grapping Iruka by his shirt. Iruka raise in Eyebrow "Who are you talking about Naruto?" Naruto let go of Iruka "I'm talking about Ino." Iruka's eyes widen "She's over by the Hokage tower beating the shit out of Sasuke's unworthy Ass" Naruto Smiled "Thanks Iruka" Naruto took off full speed towards the hokage tower. Ino was standing at the foot of the destroyed hokage tower Sasuke was at her feet. Naruto's eyes widened as Ino picked up shuriken and stuck it though Sasuke's back. Sasuke Screamed loudly and painfully.

Ino realized someone was watching her she turned and looked to her left seeing a very freaked out Naruto man was he sexy. His blonde hair was to his shoulder it wasn't spiky anymore and it wasn't completely blonde anymore it was a sandy brown too. His normally Blue eyes were blood red thanks to a certain demon inside of him. He wasn't wearing the silly Orange jumpsuit either he was wearing black pants and a chain mail shirt with a chunin vest.

Naruto looked at Ino she was a mess her air was cropped short about to her neck and streaked with blood. She want wearing her usual purple outfit was replaced by a black Skirt and a chain mail shirt with a black Tank-Top under it. She had black fingerless gloves on that reached her elbows. 'What the hell was she doing? What happened to the adorable harmless girl he left when he moved.' Then it hit him 'when he left Ino was acting weird he comes back half the village is destroyed. He took part of her with him when he left.

Ino watched Naruto tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't cry! She hadn't cried since Naruto left her here to rot in this hell with the piece of shit Sasuke. 'why is it every time I think about him or talk about him I feel like crying. Could it be love? Is this what she had been searching for her whole life? Was this what she wanted?'

She though to herself 'yes this has to be it. What else would it be?'

Naruto took a step forward "Ino what is going on. Did you just kill the last Uchiha?" Ino glared at him her eyes flashing with rage "Stay way from me Naruto! What are you doing back here?" she looked down at Sasuke who twitched "god why won't you ever die!!!!" Naruto took another step forward which earned him a Kunai in the shoulder "What the hell was that for?!?" Ino looked back at him grinning "I told you to stay away didn't I?" "Good Point but you never did answer my questions"

Ino took three steps and was right in front of Naruto "I don't have to answer you Naruto but you have to answer me. What are you doing back here?" Ino was standing Chest to chest with Naruto…well more like chest and head. Naruto looked down at Ino "Its your 20th birthday I came to say happy Birthday and to visit like you told me to. I've missed you Ino a lot and I don't like you like this its weird your not the cruel type."

A shadow entered covered in darkness "Ino you have fulfilled your mission come lets go prepare for the next" Ino jumped and looked at the Shadow "Yes master. Good Bye Naruto. I'm sorry you had to see me like this." She turned to walk away but Naruto Grapped her and kissed her on the lips after the short and simple kiss he whispered in her ear "I love you Ino don't forget that I will find you and kill the Bastard that is making you turn evil." Ino blushed and whispered back "don't try it Naruto its not who you would expect." The Shadow stepped forward still in darkness and grapped Ino's shoulder "Come on Ino lets go. And Naruto don't try and follow you will die if you even try." Naruto frown as the shadow picked up Ino and the disappeared into the darkness "I will get you back ino I promise you that." 

**End Chapter**

A/N: Please read and Review. I would like at least 5 reviews before I put the next chapter up.

-Kairea


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.**

**Chapter Two**

Naruto watch as The nameless shadow carried Ino away rage filling his body. He had to save he if she died he would never forgive himself never. Who was this man and why did he have so much control over ino? Naruto looked around the village again. This would have never happened if he hadn't have left. Ino would still be here most likely with Sasuke but at least she would be sort of safe. Naruto walked around the village helping the ones he could. Before he left the village he ran into his old crush and Ino's ex-Best Friend Sakura. She was sitting on her and Ino's favorite bench her eyes were tears stained and puffy. He stopped in front of her "Sakura?" She looked up startled "Naruto is that really you? Why are you back?" Naruto smirked trying to hide the pain in his eyes " Yeah it is Surprise. I'm here because its Ino's birthday, I promised I would come see here on her birthday." Sakura touched his cheek with her hand "You look so different Naruto so more manly. Its sort of a sexy look for you." Naruto flinched away from her touch "Don't touch me" he growled "just tell me all you know about what happened to Ino when I left." Sakura looked down "oh I see it now your in love with Ino. Everything was fine at first. It started about a month after you left she went into her shell a lot she would barely talk to anyone and to top it off Shikamaru when missing not long after you left so that made it worse. About 3 months ago her and Sasuke got into a huge fight and she left, she said if she ever came back it would be to kill Sasuke." Naruto sighed "well that would explain what just happened at the hokage tower." Sakura gasped "you saw Ino? What do you mean is Sasuke ok?" Naruto looked at the sky "I don't have time to explain I have a life to save." He took of running, Sakura watched him tears forming in her eyes all over again.

Ino looked around the Huge room no matter how much room he gave he she still felt sick to her stomach being in the same room with him. He had change so much she barely remember the Lazy Genius who use to be her best friend now when ever she tried to think about it all she pictured in her head was how Shikamaru was now. What had changed him was it the fact that after 4 years Sasuke Decided to tell Her that he loved her right at the same time Shikamaru Was going to? Or was it that he was sick of being last at everything and he wanted to win once just once? Ino didn't know and she feared she might never know Shikamaru was in the other room preparing for the next Attack which was to be targeted towards the Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara. The most powerful ruler even in the Sand Village and the most feared. Ino objective was to get close to Gaara and get him to trust her and then when he least expects it to kill him with out making as big of a show like she didn't in kohona.

Shikamaru was sitting in his office staring at the ceiling this was harder then he thought it would be Naruto had ruined his life once but he wasn't doing it again. Shikamaru decided that after Ino killed Gaara she would kill Naruto once and for all. Many had try but none had been Successful hopefully ino would be different. She was his top assassin after all. Shikamaru Sighed ino had changed a lot since he brought her here she was more quiet and usual stayed to herself locked in her room. Shikamaru stood up and walked to Ino's Door "Come its time for you to leave Ino remember the plan don't make a big mess just get in the befriend him kill him and get out."

Ino opened her door and looked up at Shikamaru he was so different the way he looked and everything else. He handed a kunai pouch and various other things in a back Bag. She took the pouch and strapped in to her leg under her skirt and place the bag on her back. "I don't know if I can do this Shikamaru, Gaara isn't that weak he is really strong he might actually kill me" Shikamaru laughed "Yeah right ino are you forgetting that you are the one who killed Orochimaru and Itachi?" Ino looked down " no I 'm not forgetting but he has that damn sand demon that thing could possibly kill me you never know" He pulled her out into the hallway "yeah that's the point you never know until you try if you die oh well you died for a good cause" Ino paled instantly "A good cause? Shikamaru are you on something since when was kill various rulers a good cause?"

Shikamaru tightened his grip on Ino's arm making it bruise instantly "Your going to do as I Say or you will die just like the other two who didn't obey my orders" "you mean your dad and your best friend? Or is it one of your other friends that you turned your back on just to try and prove that you're the best ninja around" She sneered " Face it your not the best Naruto Uzumaki is and will always be number one so get over you self" Shikamaru left go of Ino's arm and pushed her out the door "Don't bring him in to this you know what will happen. Do you remember what I did to kiba and hinata when he tried to save her? They both died, Do you want to watch your precious lover die in your arms like Hinata did?"

Ino shook her head and headed down the road. She could here Shikamaru calling after her but she wasn't listening she just wanted to get the hell out of there and get this over with so she could be done unless Shikamaru came up with another person for her to kill she was done. She hated this all she did was kill what happened to her old life? All she ever wanted to do was be a good ninja and then be a mother now she just wanted her life to end so all the killing would be over with.

Naruto sat In a tree close to Suna the sand village "most of the kages are already dead so I'm betting that Gaara is her next target." as soon as he said that ino came out of now where and headed down the road towards Suna. She looked different some how like she was there but then again she wasn't quite there like she was wishing she was somewhere else away from all this shit. Naruto jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of Ino "Tell me one thing Ino. Why are you doing this?" Ino Gasped and tried to back away Naruto grapped her hand " your not walking away from me. Your going to answer" Ino Sighed " all I can say is get away from me while you still can. The man I am working for isn't who would expect and he is very evil he will make me kill you if you don't leave me alone" Naruto looked down at her " I'm not leaving you Ino like I said earlier I love you more then anything if I have to die to save you guess it was worth it as long as your safe."

Ino looked at Naruto like he was crazy "Naruto please I don't want to kill you. Shikamaru is very cruel and he would make me kill you" ino paled realizing that she just told Naruto that Shikamaru was the one who was her boss. Naruto's eyes widened "Shikamaru is the one making you do this I thought he was missing. Or did he use that as a cover up while planned out his moves?" " he used it as a cover up. Naruto I have to go now Seriously I don't want to kill you be if he tells me to I have to so please leave" Ino pleaded. Naruto shook his head " only if you answer this one thing. Why wont you kill me?" Ino looked away " because you my friend Naruto" Naruto lifted her chin to make her look at him " it has to be more than that ino please tell me the truth why don't you want to kill me" " I don't want to kill you because I think I am in love with you I didn't think it was possible for me to fall in love but I guess it is." Naruto smiled slightly "I will figure out away to help you I swear ino just give me a little while. Who are you going after next? I want to keep taps on you so I can try and help you" " I have to kill Gaara, I have to get him to trust me and when he doesn't expect it I have to kill him" She explained quietly. Naruto kissed her on the cheek " be careful I will find ways to send you messages while you are here and when you go back to Shikamaru. Just please watch how you act around Gaara he is not very trusting" Ino nodded and hugged Naruto "Thank you for caring enough to help me Naruto" He nodded "your welcome just go. There is someone coming this way and be careful!" Ino took one last look at him and headed down the road that could possible be the last road she ever traveled on.

End Chapter

-Kairea

A/N: I would like to thank the people who reviewed. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I only got 2 reviews for chapter two...that was kind of disappointing. :( All well I hope I get more reviews for this chapter. Anyways I would like to thank the two people who did review.**

**Chapter 3**

Shikamaru smiled to himself as he watched from the distance, Naruto was more of a problem then he thought. He cared to much about Ino. For now the fox demon and his bitch are safe but as soon as he gets in his way they are both going down. He hates to loose her like this but alls fair in love and war. He frowned thinking about all the good times he and ino had but all of those were gone all that is left is the darkness that fills his mind.

Gaara was walking around in the sand when he saw a figure approaching from the darkness. Gaara snarled and took a step backward then he realized it was the mind transfer ninja from the leaf village. She was as stunning as usual. He took a step forward "Ino? What are you doing in Suna you of all people should know its not safe especially after what happen 2 years ago." Ino smiled warily "I'm sorry Gaara I just didn't know where else to go. Sasuke was killed and I had to watch the whole thing. It was so scary and I don't know what to do, he was my world." Gaara nodded "yeah I understand ino I lost a lot of people that were close to me most of them I did myself"

Naruto stood in the shadow he smirked 'nice ino play the sweet and innocent that will get Gaara to believe you.' He sat down as he listen to them talk. Like he had told her he was going to stay close to make sure nothing happen to her. He was not losing her again especially to that piece of shit Shikamaru. Sasuke wasn't that much better but at least he was dead now.

Ino built the lies up in her head as she told them to Gaara. And surprisingly he was believing her it was a miracle. "Gaara can I stay in Suna for a while until I figure out what to do?" Gaara smiled and put his arm around Ino "of course you can but let me make sure Kankuro stays away from you he is happy with Shino and everything but as soon as he see's you he will most likely have a hissy fit." Ino giggled "You mean the rumors are true Kankuro's gay?"

Gaara smiled and started to walk with his arm wrapped around Ino's waist "Yeah as a matter of fact he is, and he has been since you left Suna after what happened between you guys." Ino looked down at the ground "Umm sorry? He hurt me and I didn't want to stay here with him anymore. I liked him a lot but what he did I can never forgive him" "I can blame you. I was ready to kill him when I found out what he did." Gaara growled "he had no right to hurt you." Ino blushed "umm Gaara? Jealous much?" Gaara looked away quickly "I'm not jealous. What makes you think I'm jealous?" "well first of all your blushing and second I knew you liked me from the beginning. You sort of avoided me when I started to date your brother. And every time you would see us together you would glare and walk away."

Naruto stood up 'he better not try to steal her away from me!' He watched her, She looked sort of nervous like she was scared. Hmmm maybe she is more scared of Gaara than she let on. He walked behind them for a distance never coming out of the shadow's

He heard a twig snap behind him he turned quickly. It was Gaara's blonde and obnoxious sister Temari. She smiled "Hi Naruto. Why are you following my brother and his little friend?" Naruto looked at her Sharply "Its none of you business I'm just trying to keep ino safe." Temari smiled weakly "Don't worry Gaara cares about Ino a lot After Kankuro raped her he was pissed he went on a killing spree and almost killed Kankuro but ino stopped him before it happened. After Ino ran away Gaara finally admitted that he was in love with her."

Shikamaru watched Naruto and Temari from the distance smirking. He stepped out of the shadows and rested a hand on Temari's shoulder "Well well well what do we have here? Long time no see Temari. Naruto." He sneered "how nice to see you." Naruto growled at Shikamaru "you asshole stay away from Ino! She deserves a better life that doesn't involve you telling her who to kill all the time. Ino wants to have a family ad she deserves it!" During Naruto little outburst Temari had took one look at Shikamaru and paled instantly. She looked back at Naruto and mouthed silently 'Met me back at the Kazekage tower and you can watch Ino there.' Naruto nodded his head with out Shikamaru noticing. Temari turned on her heel and walk back out of the woods. Naruto turned away "Good bye Shikamaru I Have places to go and people to see." Shikamaru rolled his eyes "just stay way from Ino if you know what's good for you"

Gaara looked up at Ino shocked "How the hell did you figure that out? I mean the only person I told was Temari. She didn't tell you did she?" Ino shook her head " no I guessed but you told me the truth. Thanks." Gaara blinked "you guessed? Holy crap. Maybe I'm not as mysterious as I though." Ino giggled "no you are mysterious trust me you are."

Gaara laughed "yeah sure I'm your just saying that to make me happy." "no if I wanted to make you happy I would say you were mysterious I would say you were hot." Gaara smiled "we are here." ino jumped in surprise "oh we are? I didn't even realize we were walking" Gaara opened the door "well obviously we were. I mean we are here now."

Ino smiled and walked into the door. Gaara followed closely " Welcome home Princess Ino." Ino gasped and looked back at him "Don't touch my ass ever again Gaara." Gaara grinned sheepishly "Sorry ino its so beautiful I couldn't resist it." Ino started to walk way but Gaara grapped her wrist pulling her back towards him. Ino tried to push him away but he tightened his grip. "Let go of me Gaara!" Gaara pulled her up to his chest "Never ever Ino"

Naruto turned and looked at the door. "Temari did you hear that? It sounded like Ino yelling" Temari looked at him "I heard it to but she is most likely ok Gaara wouldn't hurt her." Naruto sat back down and rested his head on the table " As long as your sure I think I can relax for now" Temari looked away 'Please god let him not hurt her or my ass is grass' She prayed silently.

Ino closed her eyes "Please let me go." Gaara shook his head and brought his face down to hers and kissed her softly on the lips. Ino gasped and pushed him away "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" Gaara growled violently pushing ino into the wall "Don't tell me what to do bitch." Ino closed her eyes, And slapped Gaara in the face " I said get off!" Gaara smirked and punched her in the stomach. She coughed spitting up blood. "Please Gaara." He shook his head "Nope I hate begging it's a sigh of weakness." Ino pulled a Kunai out of her kunai pouch and stabbed him in the stomach. Gaara 's eyes went blood red and he her grapped her by the throat. Ino gagged "G-Gaara P-please S-stop!" Gaara tightened his grip his nails going into her skin.

Naruto jumped up. "I smell blood. Oh god its Ino's blood." Temari stood up " I will go check on them Naruto stay here." Temari walked out the door and down the steps. 3 seconds later she ran back up " Naruto get down there! Gaara has Ino pinned against the wall by her throat and she is starting to loose color." Naruto paled his eyes reddening " Gaara is so dead"

Ino closed her eyes as the world started to go black. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized that this was her final minute on this earth and she cant even spend it with Naruto.

Her life began to flash before her eyes 'where did I go wrong? I did everything right. Or so I thought.' She wondered. Her breathing slowed down.

Gaara eyes started to go back to normal. He saw ino in his arms bleeding and not breathing. He paled and laid her on the ground. He kissed her softly on the cheek "I'm so sorry Ino Rest in Peace." He heard a growl behind him he turned and looked in to the furious eyes of none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He backed up "N-Naruto? W-what are you doing here?"

Naruto pushed Gaara away and leaned down and pulled Ino's limp body into his arms "Please don't leave me Ino I need you!" Ino's Eyes fluttered open "N-Naruto Its sssoo coldd." He closed his eyes " I know please don't give up on me. I want you here with me." Ino's eyes closed again as her breathing slowed again "Please don't leave me Naruto-Kun." Naruto opened his eyes tears forming in the corners " I won't not ever just please don't leave me." Ino stopped breathing. Naruto Growled "Ino NO! DON'T GIVE UP PLEASE!"

Temari ran down the steps "Oh no Naruto. I'm so sorry!" Naruto looked at her "Shut up she is not Dead!!!!" Temari took Ino's limp body out of Naruto' arms " I'm going g to put her into a bed" Naruto Grapped her back "NO! If she is dead I want to keep her with me." Ino fidgeted again "IloveyounarutoIalwayshaveandalwayswill." Naruto kissed her forehead it was Ice cold "I love you to Ino-Chan." Ino Stopped breathing completely. Naruto whined sound like a puppy. He started to rock back and forth still holding Ino's life less body.

**End chapter**

-Kairea

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here is the fourth chapter. I'm currently working on the fifth so it should be up in about a week. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto looked up his eyes were completely red. He glared at Gaara the hair on his head bristling on edge. He handed Ino body to Temari. "Take her somewhere safe. And try to bring her back." He turn towards Gaara "You bastard!" He growled fiercely. Gaara looked at Naruto "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to. It was my demon." Naruto growled again making the hairs on the back of Gaara's neck stand up "Don't blame you stupid mistake on that stupid demon. I have demon to and I didn't kill her now did I?" Gaara blanched Instantly "No you didn't but since when did I have great control over my demon side? You have always had better control on your demon. I have killed people all of my life it not like it is my choice. I didn't want to kill her I loved her as much as you do but. I knew she could never love me as much as she loved you." Naruto looked as tears started to reform in his eyes. " I don't understand Gaara why couldn't you control it? Why did if have to be ino that died?"

Gaara shrugged "My demon wanted her and he would stop at nothing to feel her blood running through his fingers. I'm serious Naruto I 'm so sorry." "Yeah yeah whatever. Your most likely saying that so I don't kill your ass. Well guess what its to late your ass is grass Gaara." Gaara blinked "Give me a change Naruto. I can bring her back. The most damage went to her brain." Naruto closed his eyes mentally calming himself down "Then bring her back!!!" Gaara took Ino from his sisters arms and laid her on the couch. He rested his hand on her forehead. The sand gathered around her. "I warn you now Naruto. The out come of this might not be good." The sand incased Ino's body. Naruto growled "What do you mean? do you want me to wring your neck?" Gaara sat down on the edge of the couch leaning against the sand sphere. He slowly started to sink inside the sphere.

Naruto attempted to jump forward but Temari grapped him "Its ok Naruto he knows what he is doing…I hope." Naruto glared back at Temari "what do you mean I hope?" Temari just shrugged "I don't know I was just saying I hope he doesn't hurt her even more than she is now."

Before either of them could talk. Gaara fell out of the sphere and landed on the ground. Temari ran forward "Gaara! Are you ok?" Gaara gasped for breath "I saved Ino but I don't have that much time left. Ino is to take over my position as the Kazekage. The jutsu didn't work as planned and now ino is a demon vessel. Beware Naruto with the demon in her she is going to be very moody, just don't give up on her. She needs you now more than ever. The sphere will dissolve as soon as she feels safe. Also her Appearance will be altered majorly"

Temari Gasped "Gaara. What do you mean take over your spot as Kazekage? Where are you going?" Gaara laughed slightly "I'm not going anywhere except for 6 feet under the ground." Naruto stepped forward and leaned down "Thank you for saving her Gaara. I wish. I knew how to repay you." Gaara shook his head "There is no need to thank me I did it because I would rather be dead for a stupid mistake than her." He choked and closed his eyes "Bye sissy." Temari wailed loudly "GAARA!! NO!!" The door opened behind them and A man walked in he had purplish black hair styled a lot like Gaara's. He looked at his brother limp body and ran over to them "What happened!" He demanded. He looked at Naruto "Did you do this?"

Temari touched the mans shoulder "Kankuro. Gaara killed Ino and he sacrificed himself to bring her back." Kankuro paled "Ino's back? I don't understand. Why is Gaara dead?" Naruto looked at Kankuro "His demon left him and went to Ino's body almost killing him. He came out of the sphere and told us he wasn't going to make it and that Ino is to take his place as the Kazekage. Then he died there was nothing we could do to stop it." Temari turned her head as the sphere started to crack. She looked back at Naruto Her eyes looked Demented "Her transformation is complete." Naruto's eyes Widened "Kankuro is it just me or does she look possessed?" Kankuro Just nodded "Yeah she does." Temari looked back toward the sphere as a huge crack split open. Naruto jumped up and walked forward.

The girl that had emerged from the sphere looked nothing like Ino. Her hair wasn't completely pale blondie anymore there was streaks of red in it. Her usually baby blue eyes were a deep Maroon color. She wasn't wearing the outfit she was wearing before. Instead she was wearing a short black kimono. Her body structure was different to, In to many ways to count. She glanced up at Naruto and grinned. Her teeth were pointed at the ends.

Naruto smiled softly "Ino? Are you ok." Ino nodded "Of course I am Naruto…I feel more alive than I have ever been." Naruto stepped back, even her voice had changed. " You sound different Ino. Why?" Ino laughed sending chills down Naruto's spine "you are a silly little kid Naruto. Everything has changed about me. Including my feelings about you." Naruto stepped back in surprise "W-wh-what did you say?" Ino stood up and looked at him "I said I don't love you anymore Naruto is that so hard to understand?"

Temari saw the crushed look on Naruto's face, She turned and glared at Ino "You are such a bitch Ino. Cant you see he loves you more than life its self. He was willing to kill Gaara to avenge your death. Oh I get it now… Your only with him for his power and now that you got Gaara's you don't need Naruto's am I right?" Naruto growled "Shut up Temari. Its not her talking its Shukaku. Besides its none of your business. I want you and Kankuro out."

Kankuro smirked we cant leave unless the Kazekage wants us to. We don't listen to anyone but her." Ino smiled at Kankuro "Hmm your kinda cute. To bad you're my brother…in a way. Can you please leave. I don't want fox boy to get mad. He might hurt himself." Kankuro bowed and left the room, Temari did the same after shooting Ino a dirty look.

Ino looked at Naruto her eyes starting to fade back to blue "Naruto? What's going on I thought I was dead." Naruto stepped forward and pulled Ino into his arms and started to cry "You were and I thought I was going to lose you forever but Gaara brought you back. There is only one down side to that though, you have his demon now and the demon obviously doesn't like me. He said you didn't love me anymore. Do you?" He looked up at her "Also you are the Kazekage now." Ino paled "Wow info overload. Of course I still love you Naruto. You're my best friend and you're the man I want to spend my life with."

Naruto kissed her on the cheek. "By the way the new look is sexy." Ino looked down and blushed "Umm Naruto…" He looked at her "What's wrong?" She smiled "Oh nothing. Nothing at all." He looked down and blushed instantly "Oh that." He backed up. Ino giggled her eyes completely blue now. "Haha that funny.. But its nothing to be embarrassed about. The feeling is mutual."

_-Kairea_

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok here is the fifth chapter of this fanfic. I don't know how many more chapters I am going to write but I don't think its going to that much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone else….I Wish I did!**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto searched Ino's eyes to see if she was telling him the truth. She walked towards "I'm not lying to you Naruto." Naruto looked away "I never said you were Ino. Its just not like you to be like this." "Like what?" He looked back at her "its weird for you to want me like this. I mean I know you love me but."

Ino stepped forward "Naruto I have always wanted you but I was to scared to say anything." Naruto gulped and stepped closer to Ino. "What do you want to do?" Ino stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek "What ever you want to do Naruto." She smiled seductively "I'm your Slave."

Naruto closed the distance between them and brought his lips to hers kissing her softly. Then he backed up. "we cant do this." Ino looked away "Why…is it because I'm not sakura?" her voice was laced with rage and sadness. Naruto lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "no its because we are in the middle of the living room. Don't you dare make yourself less than sakura she is weak and skanky. You are nothing like her, you are most powerful female ninja I know and you are not a least bit skanky."

Ino took Naruto's hand "Follow me" Naruto nodded and followed her up the flight of stairs and into a hallway "Where are we going? Good god is that kimono short enough?" Ino giggled and opened a door "To my bed room…well Gaara's old room, but its my room now. And the skirt isn't short enough it could be shorter." Naruto growled lightly "or it could be completely off and on the floor." Ino raised an eyebrow "really? So now your into the idea.?"

Naruto shut the door "I was into the idea the whole time, I just wasn't sure if you were." Ino walked the length of the room and sat on the bed "Hmm, I'm not so sure anymore."

Naruto gawked at her "You cant be serious Ino…come on." Ino smiled lightly "Get your foxy ass over here then." Naruto walked forward "I'm coming Ino."

Ino stood up and untied the front of her kimono exposing a bit of her creamy white skin before she turned away from him. She let the kimono fall to her waist before she grapped it to keep the lower half of her body covered. Naruto's breath caught in his throat. Her back was flawless except for a scar that went from the side of her left hip to just below the side of her breast.

Naruto reached forward and traced the scar on her back. Ino shivered and glance at him from over her shoulder. Naruto smiled at her "What happened?" Ino shrugged "that's not important anymore Naruto." Naruto slid his hand across the top of the scar.

Ino let her kimono fall to the ground as she brought her arms up and wrapped them around Naruto's neck. Their bodies flush the only barriers were Naruto's clothes. "mm…you have to much on?" She whispered in to his ear. Ino rubbed her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt and lifted it off of his body.

Naruto brought his hands up and cupped her breast, as he brought his head down to take it into his mouth. He gently sucked on it to bring it to a peak. Ino stood before him moaning his name. He then repeated it with her other breast. After several moments of this torture Ino couldn't take it anymore. "Please Naruto." She pleaded.

Naruto quickly discarded of his pants. He leaned into Ino pushing her back on to the bed. His lips kissed their way down her body. Ino bit her lip and watched his progress. Naruto reached her lower part. He smirked and flicked his tongue towards the entrance. Ino gasped "N-Naruto what-what?" He didn't answer he just continued to tease her with his tongue.

Ino moaned Naruto's name and layed her head back unable to watch him with the intense pleasure coursing through her. Naruto leaned up slightly and kissed Ino's stomach "I'm not hurting you am I?" Ino shook her head "No Naruto. Please don't stop." Naruto laughed quietly and went back down. Instead of teasing he with his tongue he slid in his finger slowly.

Ino gasped and looked at him "Naruto what are you doing?" He grinned "What does it look like I'm doing Ino?"

**Meanwhile**

In the other room Temari and Kankuro were arguing "I cant believe your just going to let him die like that! He's you little brother for Christ's sake!" Temari sighed "Just shut up Kankuro! It was his choice. He wanted to bring her back no matter the price. Just like when you tried to kill her"

Kankuro sighed and sat down on the bed. A fresh burst of tears flooded out of his eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do Temari! I lost Gaara and Shino today." Temari looked at her brother "What do you mean you lost Shino?" "He left me…And I don't know why!" Temari pulled her little brother into her arms "Shino is an Idiot Kankuro you can find someone so much better." " I know I can sis thanks"

Temari jumped as a scream came from the other room. Kankuro smirked "Scare you?" Temari nodded "Yes I wonder if she is ok." Kankuro rolled his eyes "Of course she is Naruto just marked her. So their mated…in other words married." Temari gasped "Oh god. This is freaky to think they were getting it on in the other room and we didn't even notice….Ewww"

**Back In The Bedroom.**

Ino rested her head against Naruto's chest. They were both still breathing heavily. Ino looked in his eyes "Why did you bite me?" "sorry…I sort of made you my mate…or in other words my wife. I didn't mean to I sort of got caught in the moment." Ino giggled and kicked him "Shut up Naruto and stop saying I'm sorry. I'm starting to think that is the only word you know. I want to be with you forever and being you mate or wife would be a good start." Naruto grinned " I was hoping you would say that." She kissed him softly on the cheek and cuddle once more to his chest and drifted of to sleep slowly. Naruto followed soon after but not before slipping an engagement ring on Ino's finger.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review.**

**-Kairea**


End file.
